Soulful Gazes
by TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Just some shameless smut between Dean and his husband Castiel


**A/N: So this was inspired by a 2.30am conversation I had on Twitter. I'm not even ashamed for the stuff I said there. I stand by my words. I have no regrets. That being said, I totally agree with Dean in this fic in that I would totally let Cas gaze at me all the time. *dreamy sigh***

**Here's another crappy oneshot for all you Destiel!sluts. Be shameless with me.**

**English is not my first language so feel free to correct any and all mistakes. Not beta read so all mistakes are mine blah blah fucking blah.**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Dean grinned to himself as he unbuttoned his jeans but didn't take them off. His husband was due home any moment from his shift at the fire house and after each shift, the waning adrenaline of a shift meant that Cas was as horny as a teen discovering porn for the first time. After so many years of being married, it was like a Pavlovian response in Dean and he was always turned on when Cas got home. He usually dressed up as something out of one of Cas' fantasies and that just added to the intensity of their sex. Just the thought of it gave Dean's already half hard cock a twitch.

As he waited for Cas to get home, Dean lost himself in the thoughts of Cas and how he would gaze into Dean's eyes whenever he got close to an orgasm, his gaze penetrating deep into his soul. Cas' deep, penetrating, hard and slick… GAZE! Cas' gaze. That's what he means. Cas' gaze which looked deep into him, rearranging his insides with each – BLINK of his eyes! Obviously that's what he is thinking of. Dean let out a groan as he palmed his now very hard dick through his jeans. He couldn't wait for Cas to get home and gaze into him – his eyes! As they fucked tonight.

Dean settled near the headboard of their bed and pillowed his head on one of his arms. The other hand found its way inside his jeans, lightly palming himself, as he teased himself. A smug smile found its way on Dean's face. He knew he was good looking and the effect he always had on Cas. He also knew the picture he made, deliberately meant to tease Cas, who wouldn't be able to control himself. Oh tonight will be a goooood night.

As his own pleasure built, he arched his back with an aborted moan, which resulted in a sharp inhale from the door of the room. He opened his eyes to see Cas standing there, the tent of his sweatpants obvious, as he devoured Dean with his eyes. Dean bit his lip as Cas looked at him, his breaths getting heavier with each passing second. Dean thrust his hips into his open palm and spread his legs in a blatant invitation which finally caused Cas to break. Cas crossed the room in two strides and lay down on top of Dean.

Cas slotted their cocks and thrust deliciously as twin groans spilled out of their mouths. Green eyes met blue as Cas gazed deep into Dean – Dean's eyes – oh who was he kidding, gaze was totally a euphemism for Cas' dick. Which he needed inside him ten minutes ago.

As if Cas had read his mind, he pulled off his shirt and then Dean's, leaving their pants on for the time being. Dean groaned as skin met skin and his hand reached up to tweak Cas' nipple. The groan that Cas let out went straight to his dick. He wrapped his legs around Cas' waist to get more leverage and they continued to rut against each other for an undetermined amount of time.

After what felt like too long and not long enough at the same time, Cas started to get impatient. He pulled down Dean's jeans in one swift motion and paused at what he saw. Dean was wearing a pair of black panties with bows on the waistband that framed his hard dick perfectly. He had paired those with a deep blue garter and thigh high fishnets that were a perfect combination of black and blue. Dean smirked as he saw Cas' dick twitch wildly in his sweatpants at the sight and decided it was the perfect time to drop the final bomb which would FINALLY lead to sex.

"I prepped myself, waiting for you" his voice came out hoarse, from a mixture of arousal and his moans earlier on. "All you have to do it slide that thick cock in me and fuck me like you mean it."

…and that's all she wrote.

Cas pulled down his sweatpants just enough to pull out his dick, pushed aside Dean's panties, and slid in with a loud groan.

Cas not being fully naked was so hot in itself, but that coupled with the sharp pain of his penetrating gaze – dick – and the groan of pleasure that Cas made, had Dean almost on the edge immediately. He gripped the base of his cock tightly to stave off the orgasm as Cas began to thrust in him almost immediately – long, hard thrusts that pushed Cas right against Dean's prostate and barely gave Dean the time to breathe. All he could do was lay back as moans were punched out of his throat with each punch to his prostate.

"Look at me, Dean." Cas sounded absolutely wrecked.

Dean opened his eyes and saw the thin line of Cas' blue eyes. Cas gazed into Dean's eyes (Heh.) and the next few minutes were an amalgamation of moans and sighs, sweaty bodies writhing against each other. Hands touching wherever they could reach, skin slapping against skin. Sweat clung to Cas' forehead as he pumped into Dean, and one traitorous drop slid down to the tip of his nose, threatening to fall with each thrust. Dean licked that drop off Cas' nose and it was a perfect mixture of salty, and something so inherently Cas that it pushed Dean right over the edge, without a single touch to his dick.

Dean arched his back and wailed in pleasure as he rode the high of his orgasm, Cas' thrusts enhancing the experience.

He knew Cas was getting close, he could feel it in the long, hard thrusts that seemed to be losing any semblance of rhythm. Dean tightened around Cas and looked into his husband's eyes. "I love you" he whispered and that caused him to spill his load inside Dean with a truly sinful moan that made Dean's cock twitch in a vain attempt to get hard again.

Cas dropped besides Dean with a deep breath and gathered him into his arms. Lying there with their legs tangled, no way of knowing where one ended and the other began, cradling their hands through the other's sweaty hair, gazing into the others' eyes with whispered confessions of love; there was nowhere else Dean would rather be.


End file.
